wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Called 12
10:32:17 PM Kite: Right! Ry got seduced into Rose's cot, which is actually definitely not a cot. She has a full bedroom behind her office, albeit a small, functional-looking one with a couch and a kitchenette on one side. Ry knows her well enough to know she probably stays there more often than she should. 10:32:39 PM Kite: Either way, eventually she shoos him out so she can get back to work. Does he head home, or elsewhere? 10:33:53 PM Ry: He will go home for now. 10:34:54 PM Kite: He heads home! It's a quick cab ride back, no big deal. 10:36:18 PM | Edited 10:42:53 PM Kite: Upon opening the front door, though, he does in fact find Armand and Lizard in an embrace! ... at careful arm's length. He is evidently teaching her how to waltz. Faye is lying down on (and shedding blue fur all over) the couch. 10:44:54 PM Ry: .... waltzing? I have never once waltzed. 10:44:59 PM *** Ry eyes him. *** 10:46:24 PM Kite: Armand: In America, no. In Europe, they are somewhat more old-fashioned. However, you will need to learn to lead as well as follow. It is somewhat more difficult to eavesdrop on dancing people, I find. 10:51:02 PM *** Ry aura visions him. *** 10:51:08 PM Ry: (( 6.)) 10:52:50 PM Kite: It's pretty much all blue and yellow now, with an occasional flicker of deep red. All pale, of course, because vampire. 10:54:42 PM *** Ry eyes him even more, taking off his shades, cat eye all apparent. "Where's Tess and Mal, anyway?" *** 10:55:11 PM Kite: Tess returns from the kitchen with a mug and waves. 10:55:27 PM Kite: Liz: He said something about training downstairs. 10:55:50 PM Kite: Armand: Miss Miller, if you will oblige? I am not very good at following. Old habits die hard, I am afraid. 10:55:58 PM Kite: Tess: Oh, sure. 10:56:39 PM Kite: She puts her mug down and follows to Lizard's lead. Tess is pretty obviously accustomed to this, but Lizard pretty obviously isn't. 10:56:56 PM Kite: Armand, to Ry: I think we should talk, yes? 10:59:31 PM Ry: Apparently. 10:59:35 PM Kite: Tess: Just relax, Liz, you'll be fine. Liz: But how am I supposed to know what direction to go? 11:01:04 PM Kite: Tess: Just do what feels natural, it's my job to follow. 11:01:18 PM Kite: Armand heads for the kitchen. 11:02:20 PM *** Ry follows him. *** 11:03:28 PM Kite: As soon as the door closes, he looks back at Ry. "I started with simple etiquette, but there are other things I could teach. Is everything on the table?" 11:03:45 PM Ry: What do you have in mind? 11:04:28 PM Kite: A shadow flickers over the brightly-lit kitchen and then subsides. 11:05:54 PM Ry: Think she could learn? 11:06:19 PM Kite: Armand: Possibly. It's... a little dangerous to know, however. 11:06:29 PM Ry: Let's hold off on that, first. 11:06:51 PM Kite: Armand: What else? 11:07:18 PM Ry: LEt's stick to the more common disciplines first. 11:07:34 PM Ry: Also, I need to ask. Are you going to be able to maintain? Professionally? 11:07:41 PM Kite: Armand: What? 11:08:24 PM Ry: ... we can all teach our disciplines. I can teach her Auspex. You know, how to see auras. 11:08:28 PM *** Ry eyes him. *** 11:09:04 PM Kite: Armand: ... ah. I did not think I was so very obvious. 11:11:51 PM Ry: You're not, terribly. 11:12:00 PM Ry: I'm a perceptive guy. 11:13:42 PM Kite: Armand: Clearly. ... she is very young. 11:14:22 PM Ry: Yes. 11:15:39 PM Ry: Very. 11:17:26 PM Ry: You can stay professional, though, right? 11:18:19 PM Kite: Armand: ... I don't know. 11:23:48 PM Kite: Armand: I didn't think she'd be... like that. 11:23:58 PM Ry: Like what? 11:24:20 PM Kite: Armand: Funny. Clever. Talented. And rather sweet. 11:25:45 PM Ry: She is all these things. 11:26:15 PM Ry: And you're not saying that her doing... whatever she did the other night left no lasting effect? 11:27:29 PM Kite: Armand: I've no idea. That's never been done to me before. They favor Dominate. 11:29:05 PM Kite: Armand: ... I would prefer not to teach that. 11:30:54 PM Ry: Okay. Fortitude? Potence? Celerity? 11:31:03 PM Ry: I'm going to try and teach her Protean. 11:32:13 PM Kite: Armand: Celerity, perhaps. She's already quick to learn the steps. 11:34:19 PM Ry: Good. 11:35:00 PM Kite: Armand: How much do you know of our history? 11:35:37 PM Ry: A bit. 11:36:02 PM Ry: Archaeology is a hobby of mine. Hell, I should be in the Ukraine on a dig right now. 11:36:50 PM Kite: Armand: Many have forgotten the Salubri. Though they still survive, after a fashion, I believe. 11:41:12 PM Ry: ... yes. What of them? 11:42:35 PM Kite: Armand: They had a discipline as well. Much concerning healing and... positive things. 11:43:31 PM Ry: ....Liz already has a big target on her back. I'd rather not make it larger by teaching her all the forbidden and obscure disciplines. 11:44:25 PM Kite: Armand: I brought it up because it can be comforting in difficult times. And I don't know all the forbidden or obscure disciplines. 11:45:10 PM Ry: Let's just stick to the prescribed syllabus for now. 11:45:44 PM Kite: Armand: Celerity. Yes. ... I have also avoided telling her anything about the Sabbat. It could not possibly be my place to do so. 11:46:54 PM Ry: How much you know about them? Gray has faith in you, and I trust her. But the question has occurred. 11:47:39 PM Kite: Armand: Far too much, after a hundred years. What do you want to know? 11:48:03 PM Ry: ... are you Lasombra? Or did you just eat one. 11:48:34 PM Kite: Armand: I am Lasombra and I have eaten one. 11:48:51 PM Kite: Armand: Several, in fact. 11:50:18 PM Ry: .... interesting. 11:50:53 PM Kite: Armand: It's hardly uncommon there. Fall out of favor and your name gets on the list of targets and eventually, someone will come for you. 11:58:51 PM Ry: I think first she needs to learn about the Camarilla. Mention the sabbat, but no need to go into details just yet. 11:59:40 PM Kite: Armand: I don't enjoy talking about it. But ask away. Everyone is always dying to ask. 12:00:30 AM Ry: It's fine. I'll ask questions as they occur,but I'm not terribly worried about the sabbat at the moment. 12:00:52 AM Kite: Armand: Just me? 12:02:13 AM Ry: Just you. 12:02:30 AM | Removed 12:02:43 AM Ry: This message has been removed. 12:05:10 AM Kite: Armand: I don't know what to tell you. Ask whatever you like and I can answer but I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not going to lie. 12:05:39 AM Ry: Good, don't. Just... know I'm watching you, is all. Your'e here to help teach her, that's all. 12:06:22 AM Kite: Armand: I am doing my best to do so. I was a teacher once, a very long time ago. 12:11:55 AM Kite: Armand: You aren't immune either, are you? You're her father. I don't need to see auras to see that. 12:13:08 AM Ry: Basically, I suppose. 12:14:22 AM Kite: Armand: Faster than you would have thought possible? 12:15:35 AM Ry: I don't know about that. I have no basis for comparison there. Though you sound like Faye now. 12:16:55 AM Kite: Armand: Her magic guard pet? Interesting. ... I don't know what to tell you. My intentions are... good if not I suppose entirely pure. 12:17:43 AM Ry: It's fine. But if I am her father... you can understand me watching you like a hawk. 12:18:41 AM Kite: Armand: It would probably be simplest to just kill me, honestly. 12:19:59 AM Ry: Probably. I won't, though. Not yet. 12:20:19 AM Ry: It would be simpler to kill Mal, too. 12:21:14 AM Kite: Armand: Possibly. ... he may be able to teach her something useful as well, however. He moves like a swordsman. ... and you don't see that often anymore. 12:21:45 AM Ry: I just mean, clearly I'm not going for simple here. 12:21:45 AM Kite: Armand: ... and he at least seems the right age. And not... tainted. 12:22:28 AM Kite: Armand: No. 12:33:52 AM Ry: Just keep teaching her. Just teaching her. Don't forget that right now, in terms of experience and age? You're as old as I am. You're old enough to be her father. 12:34:45 AM Kite: Armand: Older than that. 12:41:16 AM Ry: Well, there you go. 12:42:50 AM Ry: If, once she's got her feet under her, vampirically speaking, she feels like reciprocating in anyway, then that's up to her. But until then, it's the special hell if you cross any lines. 12:43:49 AM Kite: Armand: "Why this is hell, nor am I out of it." I can't promise anything. Especially if she does ... that again. 12:45:19 AM Ry: Get your head on straight, or I'll have Gray replace you That's what it comes down to. 12:46:53 AM Kite: Armand: Of course. 12:47:20 AM *** Ry nods, done dealing with this for a moment, and returns to the living room. *** 12:47:52 AM Kite: Lizard is doing pretty well at leading now! Tess is just chatting with her, mainly, which seems to have taken the nervousness down a bit. 12:51:30 AM Kite: Lizard spots Ry and lets go of Tess to go over to him! "Did you find anything out? I've been learning all kinds of things." 12:51:50 AM Ry: Like what? 12:53:30 AM Kite: Lizard: Mostly proper etiquette for meetings and how all the officials for the clans fit in with all the officials for the Camarilla. And things about local government. And how it's all different in Europe and even from country to country or city to city there. I still don't think my head can hold it all but Armand said I'm doing fine. .... he might just be being nice. 12:55:18 AM Ry: I'm sure you're doing fine. You're pretty smart. 12:55:50 AM Kite: Lizard: It's going to be a lot to remember. I'm taking notes so that I can study later. 1:00:48 AM Ry: He can teach you a lot. Definitely more about vampire etiquette then I know. 1:04:54 AM Kite: Lizard: I think he figured out how to stop being scary. 1:05:32 AM Ry: Most people stop being scary when you get to know them a bit. 1:15:59 AM Kite: Lizard: He's kind. And ... I don't know why, but he seems sad. 1:30:09 AM Kite: Lizard: He's kind. And... I don't know why, but he seems sad. 1:30:41 AM Ry: Well. That's a vampire thing. We tend to get old and cranky and melancholy. 1:31:01 AM Kite: Lizard: I was afraid it was because I... did whatever it was I did. 1:36:51 AM Kite: Lizard: It wears off, doesn't it? 1:42:00 AM Ry: I think it will. But you definitely left an impression. 1:42:34 AM Ry: You know how when you have a really vivid dream, it leaves an impression? Even if you can't remember the details? 1:42:37 AM Ry: It's like that. 1:42:59 AM Kite: Lizard: I need to learn how to not do that again. 1:43:30 AM Ry: Well, I think we're going to start teaching you disciplines. 1:44:18 AM Kite: Lizard: I don't want to hurt people like that. I think it counts as hurting them, doesn't it? 1:45:14 AM Ry: Maybe a little. But it's more like mace, less like a gun. 1:45:28 AM Ry: There's other powers, too, though. Strength, speed, toughness. 1:46:41 AM Kite: Lizard: Like Tess, right? 1:46:50 AM *** Ry nods. *** 1:47:02 AM Kite: Lizard: I dropped a pencil under the fridge and she lifted it up so that I could get it out. 1:47:30 AM Ry: And I'm going to see if I can teach you Auspex. How to see things, and through things. 1:47:51 AM Ry: Also Protean. That's shapeshifting, because, let's face it, being a bird is great. 1:48:20 AM Kite: Lizard: I want to learn everything. 1:51:55 AM *** Ry grins. *** 1:52:18 AM Kite: Lizard: And the dancing was fun. 1:57:02 AM Ry: Never danced before? 1:58:55 AM Kite: Lizard: I think I did, but not like that. Not the old-fashioned kind. 2:07:09 AM Ry: .... you kids today. 2:07:19 AM *** Ry chuckles and shakes his head at Tess. *** 2:09:25 AM Kite: Tess: I know, right? I bet she's never quadrilled. 2:11:28 AM *** Ry holds a hand out to Tess! *** 2:11:33 AM | Edited 2:11:38 AM Ry: Can I have this dance? 2:12:21 AM Kite: Tess takes his hand! 2:12:28 AM Kite: And they dance! PM Kite: Tess was dancing with Ry! After a while she makes Lizard cut in and take her place. PM Ry: Ry dances with Liz for a bit! PM Kite: She's pretty glad to do it! Then Tess grabs her again so that she can get some leading practice. Lizard does catch on pretty quickly. PM *** Ry is going to go check on Mal. *** PM Kite: He's in his little bedroom downstairs, shirtless and sweaty, boxing the shit out of an improvised practice dummy made mostly of pillows. PM *** Ry watches for a moment. *** PM Kite: He's definitely stronger than he looks, but he's also pretty fast--probably that would be his biggest advantage in a given fight. PM Ry: So you're not going anywhere, are you? PM Kite: Mal: Where would I go? PM Ry: I just mean... you're not going to try running if I unlock the doors. PM Kite: Mal: I didn't know they weren't unlocked before. I don't even know how I'd find food here, all your vegetation looks weird and I don't know what animals are stupid enough to eat. PM Ry: Seriously, I have to ask. What was your plan? PM Kite: Mal: ... promise not to yell at me when the words don't translate? PM Ry: I promise. PM Kite: Mal: It's been forever since there were any Greensingers. We thought there wouldn't be any more. PM Kite: Mal: Which as far as we were concerned? Good. Greensingers are powerful in and of themselves but they can also draw power from other places. The land, sometimes. Wells. Leylines.. PM Kite: Mal: There are stories where they drain hundreds of miles around them dry. No magic, no life, nothing. PM Kite: Mal: Then they worked out that there are certain ways you can... uhm. Leverage? what they drain to greater effect. By using a catalyst. PM Kite: Mal: ... a lever? I don't know, the word isn't really right. PM Ry: Who did, the Greensingers? PM Kite: Mal: No, everybody else. PM Kite: Mal: I mean, the Greensingers leverage what they drain. PM Kite: Mal: But it was everybody else who set up a system to make the catalysts, mostly so that the next Greensinger who went crazy wouldn't kill us all. PM Ry: And the Greensinger would only drain what they wanted them to drain. PM Kite: Mal: Yeah, mostly because it would be easier and result in more power anyway. PM Kite: Mal: So yeah, that's why I'm here. PM Ry: .... wait, I feel like we skipped a few lines. You came to bring back a Greensinger? PM Kite: Mal: No, I came to see if she was going to be awful. PM Kite: Mal: If she was okay, I figured I'd see if I could help her get home. If she turned out to be bad, well. They can be killed if you catch them before they get really powerful. PM Ry: .... and now? PM Kite: Mal: She seems okay, I guess. I mean, she looks like a normal person most of the time. You can use a catalyst a lot of different ways--you don't have to just drain it. PM Ry: Do you have this catalyst? PM Kite: Mal rolls his eyes and goes back to punching the pillow. "Good one." PM Ry: I don't know anything about this stuff, remember? What is a catalyst? PM Kite: Mal shakes his head. "I am the catalyst. Well, a catalyst. There are a bunch of us back in the summerlands." PM Ry: Interesting. PM Ry: So how do you do your thing? PM Kite: Mal: Me? I don't do anything. You're thinking like I'm a person again. It's more like I'm cordwood and she's a torch. PM Ry: .... weird. PM Ry: Okay. So if you did bring her back to where your'e from. What would happen? PM Kite: Mal: Whatever she wants, probably. She could probably just take over, or leave it the way it is and go live in the woods, or use her power to extend the land. Or just live there. She could either burn me and the other catalysts out or leave us alone entirely or there are stories where it's more symbiotic, too. Basically there's no way to know until it's too late. PM Ry: What did you think might happen. Or hope migh thappen. PM Kite: Mal: I kind of hoped she'd go off and be a hermit. PM Ry: So were you *sent*? Or did you come on your own? PM Kite: Mal: Came on my own. I had to escape to do it. PM Ry: Escape from whom? PM Kite: Mal: Keepers. ... basically our jailors, but up until she showed up, they didn't actually care what we did or where we went. Now they do, of course. PM Ry: How many catalysts like you are there? PM Kite: Mal: Thirteen. As we get used up, more will turn up. PM Ry: ... will more be coming? PM Kite: Mal: I doubt it. They probably tightened security up after I got out. PM Ry: ... why don't the Keepers want the Catalysts out? PM Kite: Mal: Because we'll run away, obviously. It's not like we want to be turned into a husk. PM Kite: Mal: ... well, I don't, anyway. PM Ry: But they know a Greensinger has... emerged or surfaced or whatever. PM Kite: Mal: Yeah. PM Ry: What are they likely to do about it? PM Kite: Mal: Wait and hope she doesn't show up. PM Kite: Mal: Some royalty might send assassins. PM *** Ry sighs. *** PM Ry: All right. I'll see about getting you some proper weapons. If we're stuck with you, we might as well make use of you. PM Kite: Mal: I'd really like my swords back. They do train us to fight in case that's what the Greensingers end up wanting. Other stuff, too--music, entertainment. Whatever you want a tool for. I told you I wasn't a prince. PM Ry: Yes, yes. Sorry about that. I'll see what I can do. especially if we might have to deal with assassins. PM Kite: Mal: She can probably just do that... whatever it was she did. Even the creepy guy is on her side now. PM Ry: Yeah, but we shouldn't count on that. PM Ry: Look, do you want to help or not? I should warn you that faerie blood is a huge commodity among my community. PM Kite: Mal: A huge what? PM Ry: VAluable. PM Kite: Mal: Now my blood is valuable too? Great. Now instead of one incomprehensibly powerful Greensinger wanting to ash me, everybody does. PM Ry: Just warning you. I don't see the appeal, but fae blood does weird things to us. Some find it addictive. PM Kite: Mal: ... you're serious, aren't you? PM Ry: Yes. PM Kite: Mal: Why didn't I just hang myself, again? PM Kite: Mal: Oh, right, because Taregas did and after that they wouldn't let us have sheets anymore. PM Ry: That's pretty grim. PM Kite: Mal: It's not my fault she's an apocalypse in the shape of a person. ... maybe she'll just stay a person. PM Ry: She is a person. PM Kite: Mal: She could be a good one. Make the forests grow, expand the land, kick out some of the assholes. PM Ry: she gets to choose what she does. PM Kite: Mal: Obviously. It's not like I'm going to be able to stop her, she could ash me without even thinking about it. PM Kite: Mal: Especially since I couldn't help her with anything. She's got no reason to care if she does, now. PM Ry: What do you mean? PM Kite: Mal: Well, when I came here I expected to help rescue her or something. Or else kill her. But she doesn't need rescuing, so I don't have anything I can do for her in exchange for letting me live. PM Ry: Well, you can help her. PM Kite: Mal: With what? PM Ry: Protecting her. Being her friend. Whatever. PM Ry: Don't put her on a pedestal. Treat her like a person, not a Greensinger. PM Kite: Mal: That's easy for you to say, you're not in danger of suddenly evaporating the next time she feels like rearranging a mountain. PM Ry: If half of what you've said is accurate, I actually am. PM Kite: Mal: True, but you weren't made for that express purpose. Or destined for it, or whatever. PM Kite: Mal: I don't have a ton of skills, either. I wasn't even the best fighter. Definitely not the best singer. PM Ry: You can still help. PM Kite: Mal: Sure. What does she want, someone to do her hair or tie her shoes? PM *** Ry rolls his eyes. *** PM Ry: Fine, sit down here and wallow. PM *** Ry leaves the room! *** PM Kite: Mal: I'm not wallowing, I'm trying not to fall out of shape. I'm not that great at hand-to-hand and you took away my weapons. PM Ry: I'll see about getting your weapons back, I said that already. PM Kite: Mal: Thanks. I'd feel better. ... and be a lot less useless in a fight. PM Kite: (Ry can go wherever he wants, btw.)